


Sunshine Snippets

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Humor, No Slash, Romance, Sequel, Short, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-10
Updated: 2007-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Short vingettes, moments in time with our Sunshine Files family.  If you are familiar with our series you will know our characters.





	1. The Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian and Justin were curled up together on one of the wicker chaise lounge chairs on the sun porch. It was their habit over the years, spending their evenings watching the sun dip below the horizon and then making love as the sun rose in the morning. Even John and Bobby would indulge in that guilty pleasure on occasion.

This evening both couples found themselves on the porch. It had been an exceptionally hectic day; relaxing on the porch held the cure. 

The cause for the excitement, you might ask? Briana’s first prom!

Springtime at the cottage. It was May, the April showers had indeed brought the May flowers, with a little help from the master gardener, Brian Kinney, and his assistants. Spring signaled a time of renewing, and the end of the school year. Briana Victoria Kinney-Taylor was finishing her Junior year in High School and she was asked by one of the Senior jocks to be his date for the Senior Prom. Upon hearing the news, Emmett decided that a full makeover was just the thing Briana needed in preparation for the big event. Of course this left her fathers in a bit of a snit, specifically one father in particular who preferred his daughter in the overalls she was comfortable wearing 90% of the time. The rest of the time, Briana was in sweat suits. 

Briana had grown up with a touch of the tom-boy in her. At home in the woods, she climbed trees like a monkey, swam like a fish, loved to run, jog and play soccer. Physically, Bree took after Justin. Pale creamy skin, blond hair and blue eyes. Nature and genetics had given her strong muscular thighs and much to Briana’s chagrin, a bit of Justin’s bubble butt. Which, by the way, was still rather bubbly, much to Brian’s delight. But back to her butt which made purchasing clothes a task that Bree hated, hence the sweats and overalls. So Auntie Emm made it his supreme mission to transform the Squirt into a lady, at least for the one night. 

At Emmett’s insistence, Brian brought Bree to Pittsburgh the day of the prom to take her shopping and to take her to his favorite day spa. Brian was then relegated to Kinnetik for the rest of the day until summoned by their favorite fairy godmother. Gus had, by now taken over the running of the Kinney empire. He inherited so much of his father’s talent and wit and his mother’s artistic flare, that it was a natural progression. It was a very smooth transition, the Kinnetik employees were hardly aware of it. Father and son Kinney had similar bellows.

Briana was sitting in a pedicure chair with her feet in warm bubbling soapy water. There were two manicurists attending to her hands and nails while Emmett’s favorite pedicurist was examining the bottom of Briana’s feet. 

"Girl! What have you been doing to these poor feet of yours?" Francoise complained at the state of Bree’s feet. "Have you been walking on cement your whole life? I have never seen callouses this thick on a child before." 

Emmett stood back and nodded; he glared his disapproval at Bree who was doing her best not to laugh. The bubbles were tickling her toes and Bree found the expressions on the exasperated queens quite amusing. She could only shrug. She was a prisoner in the chair.

"My Dada walks around barefoot all the time. You never complain about his feet," Briana declared. It was true, Brian had never outgrown that habit. But he had also never outgrown his monthly trips to the day spa either.

"Honey, your Dada has his priorities straight, if you’ll excuse the pun. He would never let his feet get like this." Turning to Emmett, Francoise voiced his demand. "Emmett, I insist you tell Kinney he must bring this child in with him at his next appointment. This is an outrage. And he calls himself a gay man. I will call him myself if you don’t." Emmett blushed and held his hands up in surrender. All Bree could do was giggle. "This is no laughing matter, young lady." Francoise groused and Bree practically melted in her chair.

*****

"Daddy, do I look all right?" Bree asked her daddy Justin as the two of them were in her room putting on the finishing touches to her gown and hair. They were standing together in front of the full length mirror that was attached to the back of her door.

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful, you are beautiful," Justin gushed. 

"I don’t look fat?" Bree asked, turning slightly to see if her butt was hidden well enough.

"Baby, you’re gorgeous!"

"That's what you call Dada."

"Well it fits; you are as gorgeous as he is." Justin sighed. The years were very kind to Brian, to all of them. And Justin was still so in love with his husband. Bree heard her father sigh.

"Focus, Daddy. I need to know that I won’t embarrass myself." Bree saw her dad blush slightly. She knew he was thinking of her Dada’s incredible body. She was proud how they took care of themselves. All four of the men in the cottages had the physique of men half their ages. And she also knew how much in love the two couples were even after all this time. "He still does it for you." A statement of fact, Justin could only nod.

Emmett had chosen a pale ice blue gown that accentuated Briana’s almost violet blue eyes. Her toes and fingernails were painted the palest of blue so that it was almost white. The dress was cut on the bias so that it hid her thighs but hugged her curves. Briana was a girly girl, not a model thin stick figure. She was petite, maybe an inch shorter than her daddy Justin. It made her look vulnerable but Brian and Justin knew differently. Again nature had given Bree her father’s tenacity, stubbornness and intelligence. Nurture had given Bree her Dada’s cutting wit and his ability to pierce through bullshit. A lethal combination for a young girl. As her Dada once proclaimed, Bree was mighty and willful. As they were touching up Briana’s hair, which was swept up into a French twist, Justin handed Bree a small box.

"What’s in it?"

"Open it and see. It’s from both of us but you’ll know who designed them the minute you see them." Justin chuckled softly as Briana ripped open the small package. In the satin lined box, lay four jewel encrusted hair pins. At the end of each pin was a tiny colorful dart frog. They both broke up into laughter as they beheld the pins.

"Oh my god, Daddy, they’re beautiful!"

"Just like you, baby." Justin beamed at his daughter’s reflection in the mirror.

"Help me put them in." Just then they heard a knock at the front door. "That must be Charlie. I told him he better come to the door and not honk the horn."

"You got that right; your Dada would have killed him." Justin and Bree nodded in agreement. Brian had specific rules when it came to the behavior of Briana’s dates and heaven help the young man who dared to bend or break them.

"Oh my god, is he wearing pants?" Briana looked at her Daddy in mock horror. Brian still had a certain annoying habit of parading around in the nude when he thought no one was awake to harass him about it. But of course, he was caught and duly admonished. His only patented excuse was, "This is my home and I will walk around in it anyway I damn please." But as promised oh so many years ago, Briana was seventeen and Brian wore his pants when he answered the door for Bree’s dates. 

Growing up with four fags did make for an interesting childhood. And Briana thanked her lucky stars every day of her life. She had heard the stories about her dads’ childhoods and their rude introduction to a world that held little tolerance for alternate lifestyles. But Briana and her cousin/best friend knew only love. They were cherished within their walls of the conjoined cottages. Briana had no illusions about the outside world but she also knew that here, within Edna’s Treasures, she and Patrick were the real treasures. And for them, their dads were a big part of making them so.

"Come on, we better go rescue Charlie. I can feel the temperature plummet from here," Justin remarked. Bree and Charlie had been seeing each for most of this semester but Brian still had his doubts about the boy. He figured once the young man went away to college, his life would return to normal, at least until Bree dated someone else, that is.

They found Brian glaring menacingly at the boy. He sipped a brandy trying to remain calm. Charlie looked presentable enough in his rented tux. But Justin and Briana were painfully aware that the boy’s attire was being closely scrutinized. Bree leered at her Dada, telling him to behave with her eyes. And she saw those stern hazel eyes soften immediately when Brian caught sight of the vision his daughter presented.

"Oh Squirt, you are beautiful!" Brian gushed and then kissed the top of Bree’s perfectly quaffed head. "So lovely. You look just like your father." Charlie flinched slightly at that statement but Briana knew what her Dada meant and she was happy she had Brian’s approval.

"Um, Bree, we have to go. I want to make sure we’re entered in the homecoming contest," Charlie ventured. He felt the death glare hit him in his head. Justin swatted Brian in the ribs then hustled the kids out the door before there was any bloodshed.

"Have a good time!" Justin called out.

"Have her home by nine!" Brian added.

"Dada!" Bree stopped on the path to turn to glare at her father who was now being ridiculous.

"Okay, ten." The glaring intensified. "Fuck. One, and not a minute later." Brian conceded. Bree came back to kiss her overly protective father on the cheek. By this time, her uncles and her cousin came to the door to wish the kids well. Briana waved to them all and blew kisses.

They all watched as Charlie escorted Bree to the car, opened the door and helped her in. Then he sprinted to the driver’s side, started up the car and inched his way down the lane afraid to go any faster than five miles an hour in fear that Brian would have him arrested for speeding.

"Humph!" Brian snorted as he watched the car go down the lane.

"I’m so proud of you, Bri!" Justin kissed his spouse then went inside to start dinner.

"Well done, little bro!" John clapped Brian on the back and chuckled at Brian who was staring at the now empty lane.

"I know that was difficult for you, Big Guy, but you handled it with your usual style and grace," Bobby snarked then followed John into the house. 

That left Patrick standing next to his uncle. Patrick was as tall as Brian and John, with the same piercing hazel eyes. What was distinctly a Morrison trait was the bright red hair that never dulled as he grew up.

"I don’t like him either, Uncle Bri."

"That’s because you have sense," Brian remarked. "Where did I go wrong?"

"You didn’t. Charlie’s an asshole. Believe me, by the end of the night, Bree will know it too." Patrick had his own Kinney glare that he perfected over the years. Patrick and Brian had a silent agreement. Brian knew that if his daughter had to be hetero and had to have a mate, that mate would be Patrick. He had a couple more years to go at college and was planning to be a builder like his dad. He already worked for Anderson Construction part time, full time during the summer.

Brian put his arm around Patrick’s shoulders and they sauntered back to the house.

A little after midnight, they all heard the front door open then slam shut.

"What an asshole!" Bree muttered as they heard her kick off her heels and stomp through the house. Brian was up and ready to find out what had happened and was ready to kill Charlie. Patrick, who also heard the door slam, came stomping through his kitchen door.

"I’ll go," Patrick stated. It was time to claim what he knew would eventually be his. Brian sat back down and snuggled closer to Justin.

"You’re not going?" A bewildered Justin asked a smug looking Brian. Brian shook his head.

"I have confidence in Patrick." And that was all he would say.

They all heard Patrick and Bree quietly talking in the kitchen then Patrick called out to the porch.

"Uncle Bri? Uncle Jus? Would it be okay if I took Bree to the Honey Bear for a while? I promise not to keep her out too late and she’ll only drink soda."

"That’s fine, Sonny Boy," Brian answered for both of them. "Have fun!"

"Thanks, Dada!"

"Yeah, thank you, Uncle Bri." They heard the door open and shut.

"Five, four, three, two one." Brian mumbled to himself as his spouse, John and Bobby gave him strange looks. The door opened, Bree ran in laughing, fumbled around and then they heard the door shut again. Then they heard Patrick’s Jeep start up and drive off. 

"What?" Brian asked the three men who were still gaping at him.

"What was that?" Justin asked, his voice going up an octave.

"Her shoes, she forgot her shoes." Brian smirked.

"Little brother, why do I get the impression you know something we don’t?" Now it was John’s turn to glare.

"Spill, Big Guy."

"Yeah, I want in on this too!"

"Oh for fuck’s sake. Are you all that blind?" Brian scanned the faces of his nearest and dearest. He got shrugs in return. "Patrick’s in love with Bree. He has been his whole life and I for one don’t know anyone better for my little girl than him," Brian said in all confidence.

"Oh," all three men said back. Brian sat back and waited for the onslaught.

"You’re kidding, right?"

"I never knew."

"Well, I’ll be damned.

"No, I’m not kidding, and I can see you never knew and no, you won’t be damned. But I couldn’t say anything; they have to work this out by themselves. I won’t discourage it unless you guys don’t like it. I just want her to be happy. I want them both to be happy. I think the Squirt knows it in her heart. And yes, I know they’re very young. But you must admit, I’ve had some experience with blond seventeen year old Taylors."

"Brian, what happens if it doesn’t work out?" Justin asked with concern.

"Then we’ll be there for both of them. But I know in my heart that it will work."

"Your heart has never been wrong when it comes to blond Taylors, little brother," John said.

"And I trust my son," Bobby added. "John, let’s go to bed. Night, guys." John and Bobby retired to their cottage, flipping off the main light to the porch. The porch remained lit with the glow from the full moon.

"Bri, do you think it’ll work out?"

"I don’t know, Sunshine, we’ll have to wait and see."

"I guess so," Justin said with a yawn as he settled next to Brian on the chaise. "I love you."

"I know."

"Asshole," Justin chuckled at their long standing repartee.

"Guess it wasn’t a bad thing we didn’t take pictures of Bree and Charlie."

"We can take pictures of Patrick and Bree in the morning."

"Yeah." Brian and Justin settled in and fell fast asleep.

-end snippet #1-

 


	2. The Pain of Loss

  
Author's notes: Minor character death.  


* * *

"Justin, it’s time."

"A few more minutes, Mom."

"Sure, Sweetheart, take all the time you need."

The mortician and his assistant entered the salon to close the lid on the coffin. The long drive to the cemetery would begin soon. Justin looked down at the once handsome face, now ravaged by time and cancer. The tall figure in the slick mahogany box was once his hero. A fallen hero. Justin tried and tried but it was fruitless. In the end, they could never really come to terms. And now he was gone.

At fifty-two, Justin remained a highly sought after and popular artist. He guest lectured at PIFA and was known for his charitable work. Justin Taylor was able to celebrate a number of successes; for him, this was his greatest failure.

Before the lid was secured, Justin placed a gentle kiss to the man’s forehead then slipped a picture of himself holding a three year old Briana into the breast pocket. Tears slipped down Justin’s face as a set of strong arms wrapped around him, drawing him in.

"Goodbye, Craig."

"You ready, Sonny Boy?"

"Yeah."

"He loved you, Justin. Somewhere down deep, he loved you."

"I know. I’m ready now."

"Then let’s go together."

"Together."

With hands clasped, Brian and Justin walked out.

end snippet #2

 


	3. Brians Women

It was a beautiful warm Spring day. The whole gang and family were celebrating the return of the happy vacationers with a barbecue. Joan Kinney and Debbie Novotny were sitting at a table in the garden of the cottage. They were soon joined by Jennifer Taylor and Claire Anderson-McNally. Soon Lindsay Peterson, sporting a tray with a pitcher of iced tea and glasses, arrived and set the tray on the table. She passed out the glasses as Debbie poured the iced tea.

Joan looked around the table as the ladies genteelly sipped their tea. She shook her head slightly noting they were an interesting collection of women with absolutely nothing in common with each other. Joan realized that she must have muttered that observation out loud because Debbie, who was sitting the closest to her, nodded her agreement.

After a few moments, Lindsay patted Joan’s hand saying, "Mrs. Kinney, we all have one very important thing in common."

"I don’t think so," Joan said gently.

"We do, your son, Mrs. Kinney. He’s my son’s father." Lindsay beamed a perfect smile.

"I love that boy like my own son, the little asshole," Debbie chuckled. 

"He’s my son-in-law. He so loves Justin," Jennifer laughed as she used one of her son’s favorite expressions.

The ladies all turned to Claire who took a sip of tea before she spoke.

"He’s my son’s brother and best friend. I love him dearly," Claire commented softly.

"So you see, Mrs. Kinney, we all have someone very important in common." Lindsay held up her glass high in a salute. The ladies followed, raising their own glasses.

"Brian." The five women said in unison as the subject of their commonality walked by with Briana in his arms.

"What?!" Brian stopped short and stared at the women when he heard his name called. They all laughed, blushing slightly.

"It’s nothing, kiddo," Debbie said then shooed him away with a flick of her hand.

"Silly women," Brian grumbled but then he winked. He kissed Bree on her nose and continued on his way. "Very silly women."

end snippet #3

 


	4. Brianas Mother

From the Diary of a Surrogate Mother

Celeste’s POV:

It’s been two weeks since I gave birth to my last surrogate baby. I need to make this entry into my diary before the postpartum hormones make me forget how I came to be Brian and Justin’s surrogate. As I said, this will be my last surrogate child. My next pregnancy will be for me.

The first thing that people ask me is why, why am I a surrogate mother? Why do I go through all of the pain and body changes to give birth to a child that I will give away? My answer is, love. 

It started about eight years ago when my oldest sister had trouble holding onto her embryos. My sister is my hero. She helped to raise us and I would do most anything for her. She’s beautiful and smart. She married a wealthy man and has a beautiful home. When they decided to become parents, she conceived right away. Within two months, she lost the baby. It happens. After some time they were encouraged to try again. Again, she conceived with no problem and then lost it again within her first trimester. They were devastated.

They say third times the charm. She conceived, had her cervix sutured and stayed in bed. It didn’t work. That’s when I made the decision and offered to be their surrogate. Her ova were harvested and fertilized by her husband’s sperm. An embryo was implanted in me. You see I’m also very strong, healthy and very stubborn. I was determined to help them bring their child into this world.

It worked. Nine months later, my niece was born. Two years later, so was my nephew. 

About a year later I was approached by another couple. This time it was different. They were referred by my doctor. An older couple who had trouble conceiving. The baby would be a product of my ovum and the husband’s sperm. They asked me to think about it. Their age made them unlikely candidates for adoption but they had so much love to offer a child. I couldn’t say no. We had them thoroughly researched and they paid my medical expenses and offered me a little ‘bonus.’ My eventual goal is to go to medical school. Maybe study infertility and help other couples. We were rewarded by a healthy baby boy. And I deserved a rest.

In the year 2011, I was again approached by another couple via my doctor. I hesitated because they are a same sex couple, two men, to be specific. I wasn’t sure if I could do it. I needed to meet with them, talk with them, find out why two men would want to burden themselves with a baby. And that’s when I met Brian and Justin.

They stormed into the doctor’s office with such power that the doctor and I were startled into silence. The contrast between the two men is well, like night and day. One tall, older, dark, with an intensity of deep hazel eyes that inspires intimidation and awe. Oh, one more thing, he’s drop dead gorgeous. The other man, younger, shorter in stature but not short on energy. He appeared to be no more than twenty but appearances can be deceiving. He was so articulate and very animated. He did most of the talking while his partner grunted at the appropriate moments. And did I mention that he’s so adorable that you wanted to eat him up. Skin so creamy, eyes like the sky and blond white hair. He looked like he could be one of my brothers.

We talked, or rather Justin talked and I listened. They showed me pictures of their home and of their family. They showed me the room that would be converted into the nursery. They also offered proof of their financial stability and affidavits of their character and commitment to each other. They also came very prepared with statistics and legal documents with their commitment to me while I carried their child and afterwards. All very impressive. But what most impressed me is their love. Their love for each other and the love they’re prepared to bestow on their child.

It was Justin, who spoke volumes about how much Brian and his son are close. And how Brian wanted Justin to be the child’s father. And how Brian was ready to convert the room. And that Brian was planning to work from home to help care for the child. The world according to Justin consisted of Brian, and by all accounts the reverse was true of Brian. And yet, they have enough room in their world to give love to a child. Of that I have no doubt.

As I said, throughout the interview, it was Justin who was doing all the talking. I began to wonder if Brian could speak at all but then I did have his business card in my hand. It amazes me that someone in advertising could be so quiet. I had to ask.

"Mr. Kinney, I’ve heard Mr. Taylor’s reasons for wanting a child but you haven’t said a word. Why is that?" I expected Brian to make his plea. Instead he pulled out a photo from his pocket, looked at it, then looked at me and Justin.

"Smile," Brian demanded.

"Pardon me?"

"Smile," he said again in a low sultry tone. I didn’t know what my smile would do but I smiled.

"No, not like that."

"What?"

"Think of a happy thought or moment in your life."

I sat back for a minute then thought of the day I gave birth to my sister’s little girl. The thrill and elation that was on her face and that of my brother-in-law. And I guessed I must have smiled.

"Done deal, Sunshine." With that, Brian Kinney stood and went to for the door. "I’ll be outside waiting." Brian Kinney left the room.

"I don’t understand, what just happened?" I asked Justin.

"He likes you and he hopes you’ll consent to be our surrogate."

"He likes me?" I was stunned.

"Will you be our surrogate?" Justin asked with so much hope in his eyes and voice. I couldn’t say no.

"I’d be honored."

"Great!" Justin said as he gave me a hug then he shook the doctor’s hand. "Let us know our next step. You have all our phone numbers. We’ll be waiting for your call." Then Justin left.

The doctor and I sat there with our mouths hanging open for a few seconds when I realized they had left the picture on the table. I took it into my hand and gave it a good look. It was a photo of Justin, an older blond woman and young woman with strawberry blond hair. On the bottom was written, ‘me and sis with Mom.’ That’s when I noticed their smiles. The woman was stunning, the girl so very pretty and then there was Justin smiling radiantly. The doctor took the photo to have a look for herself. She nodded and mumbled ‘aha.’ Like it all made sense. But not to me.

"I still don’t understand," I said hoping she could explain.

"Well, besides the simple facts that you’re blond, blue eyed and fair skinned, the odds are in Justin’s favor that a child you produced, would look the same. When Brian asked you to smile that second time, it was quite radiant. It must have reminded him of Justin." The doctor pointed to Justin’s glowing smile. "I guess that cinched the deal."

I shook my head. Brian loved Justin so much that he wanted to give Justin a child with Justin's smile.

You see what I mean about love. 

-end snippet #4-


	5. The Birth of the Bree

Brian sat in the waiting room of the maternity ward. He was holding some lame magazine in his hands, pretending occasionally to look at it. His thoughts were definitely elsewhere.

Somewhere down the hall, in some room filled with pain and women's things was the woman who was giving birth to Justin's daughter. They had known it was a girl at about six months along in the pregnancy. Justin had been thrilled and had started to decorate the nursery for the new addition to their lives. Brian had helped when he had to, but his heart had truly not been in it. He had agreed to the pregnancy because it was what Justin wanted. What Brian wanted had taken a back seat to Justin's wishes. He had only wanted to make his husband happy.

So here he sat waiting for the new little bundle that would forever change his and Justin's life. He just wished he were better prepared for what was to come. Everyone thought that because he was already a father, he would be able to handle this without any problems. And that was what he let them think, but in his heart he knew differently.

As much as he loved Gus now, he knew that wasn't the case when Gus had been born. He had merely been the sperm donor, and that was all he ever intended to be. He knew nothing about being a father, especially based on the fine role model that his own fucking father had been.

Brian had even been stoned when he had been summoned to the hospital to see his new son, and he had for some unfathomable reason, dragged Justin along with him. That had been the beginning of the biggest change in his life. He could never really get rid of Justin Taylor after that, and somewhere along the line he had stopped wanting to get rid of him. Now he needed him with his whole heart and soul. He couldn't conceive of a life without Justin. And now there would be a baby.

Their baby! A daughter. A little girl who was going to depend on them for everything. He couldn't hand her over to Lindsay like he had done with Gus. He was going to have to be with her every day from now on. There would be feedings and waking up in the middle of the night, and not in order to get his dick sucked. And then there were diapers. He was so not looking forward to that. Justin had made him promise to help with everything. And Brian had agreed. It was a long time since he had denied Justin anything, so he had given in and said he would feed the baby and bathe her and burp her and take her for walks … and change the damn diapers. He had promised all those things, but he wasn't the least bit sure that he could do any of them.

What the fuck did he know about babies … or little girls … or being a father? Gus has turned out to be a great kid, but he couldn't really take any credit for that. It had been his mothers who had raised him. The last few years he had spent more and more time with his son. He loved Gus so much. But this new baby would be with them all day every day for the next eighteen years … at least.

Brian let out an audible moan. Several people turned to look at him. He nervously flipped some pages of the magazine and then dropped it onto the end table. There was no point in pretending that he was actually interested in the fucking thing.

He stood up and stretched. He looked at his watch and realized he had been sitting there for almost two hours. Justin had been with Celeste all that time. Brian had decided that it was best he stay out in the waiting room, even though Justin had asked him to be part of the birth. He had hoped to get some of his thoughts and misgivings sorted out, but all he had managed to do was increase his anxiety level a hundred fold.

He needed a fucking cigarette. He needed some satisfying anonymous sex. He needed some drugs to take the edge off and help relax him. He needed a good stiff drink … or a good stiff cock. It didn't matter which. But he had given up all his tried and true pain management methods … because Justin had wanted him to. Justin had never openly asked him to forego any of those things, but when it became apparent that Justin really didn't want him to do any of that, he had given them up, one after the other. And truthfully he didn't miss them. Until now!

How the fuck was he going to look after a little girl? He had suggested hiring a nanny, but Justin wanted them to do this themselves. He wanted their daughter to be a product of their lives, not being influenced by some outsider who spent more time with her than they did. So again, Brian had agreed. He needed his head read. He couldn't do any of this. He was sure that he would fuck it up, probably the first time he touched their daughter. Then he would be blamed for the rest of his life for scarring her and ruining her life. Just like he had been scarred by good old Jack and Joan. Fuck! This was going to be a disaster.

Brian walked down the hall to the coffee machine. He put in some money hoping that a jolt of caffeine would get him through the next hours until the baby was born. He had no idea what would get him through the next eighteen years.

One sip of the coffee made Brian want to gag. He dumped the cup and its contents in the nearest garbage bin and headed back to the waiting room. He hadn't told anyone else that they had been called to the hospital. All he would need right now was his fucked up family coming there to bill and coo and tell him what an asshole he was, and that he better shape up for his new daughter.

His daughter! This baby would be his daughter too. That realization was just beginning to hit him. They already had all the papers ready so Brian could adopt her as soon as she was born. Briana Victoria Kinney-Taylor would be his as well as Justin's. It had all seemed so remote, so far into the future, when he had signed all those papers. But tonight it would all become real. They would have their little bundle and she would come home with them, never to leave.

Brian slumped down into a different chair in the waiting room. It was now over two hours. How the fuck long did it take to have this baby? Brian knew that labors could last days, but they had taken Celeste into the delivery room a long time ago. 

Maybe something was wrong. What if the baby wasn't all right? What if the baby died or was deformed? What if something went horribly wrong?

No, he wouldn't think like that. Everything was fine. The doctor and the sonograms had all said everything was fine. Then what the fuck was taking so long?

"Mr. Kinney?" a nurse said from the doorway.

Brian leapt up and followed her to a room down the hall. Celeste was resting in a bed and Justin was sitting in a chair nearby holding a little wrapped bundle.

"Is … is everything all right?" Brian asked as he rushed into the room.

"Come meet our daughter, Brian," Justin said looking at the bundle he held in his arms. "She's perfect." His radiant smile matched the one on Celeste's face.

Brian walked over to Justin who handed him their daughter. She was all wrapped in pink and her big blue eyes looked up at him. He held her tenderly out in front of him. The blue eyes clouded over and she looked like she was going to start crying. Brian felt a moment of panic. What would he do with her if she cried?

"Welcome to the world, little one," he whispered.

She studied him, or seemingly so, listening to his words. The blue eyes cleared and she reached her hand up touching his nose, just like Gus had done.

And that was when he lost his heart and his soul and his whole being to Briana Victoria Kinney-Taylor.

-end snippet #5-

 

 


	6. Kinney and Patrick

  
Author's notes: In another place, another time, there was John Aidan Brian Kinney and his lover Patrick Taylor.  


* * *

"Kinney!" John Aidan Brian Kinney looked up from his journal to see the object of his obsession smiling brightly at him. Eyes that reflected the sky, lips the color of red roses blooming in the Spring sun and a smile that lit his very soul. Kinney loved his wife dearly and yet so drawn to this young man that his very heart ached with need.

"Yes," Kinney replied cooly. Patrick’s excitement and his ardor for his mentor were not put off by Kinney’s cold nature. Patrick accepted the behavior born of Kinney’s station in life and Kinney’s need to protect Patrick and Martha, Kinney’s wife.

"Join me in the gardens, the day is so fine and I can make use of the exercise." Kinney nodded, closed his book and joined his young lover. "Kinney look!" Patrick pointed to a bright blue butterfly that had lit upon a white rose. "Is it not a thing of beauty? Do you not wish to be as free as this wonderful creature? Able to fly freely."

"And to love freely?" Kinney murmured softly. They moved away so as not to frighten away the butterfly. 

The two men slowly strolled through the extensive gardens then took a path that led through the woods to a small stream. It was there they first experienced their forbidden love and there they would set into motion a legacy of more than one hundred years in the making. 

Kinney sat upon the great rock listening to the water as it moved across the stones. He watched as Patrick, not more than five years his junior but with such a youthful countenance as to have the look of a child, waded into the shallows. Kinney indulged in one of his most guilty of all pleasures, watching Patrick.

"Kinney," Patrick said with a touch of a whiny plea, "join me. The water is so refreshing." Patrick knew that his tall, stoic, straight-forward lover would never remove his boots and step onto the muddy shore but he could dream. A rustling noise made Patrick turn. There standing in the cool water looking almost uncomfortable was Kinney. His toes barely breaching the shoreline but there he stood.

Patrick stood in awe for the moment. It was a small testament to their love, a gesture but it spoke volumes to Patrick. Kinney the silent, Kinney the cold brooding man, his Kinney, Patrick’s love. For, Kinney could not refuse his love anything. Patrick moved closer to the tall man with the intense hazel eyes, eyes that could still lesser men with their gaze. Patrick had no such fears. Standing on tiptoe, barely reaching Kinney’s lips, Patrick dared a kiss. 

Kinney responded. Their time alone too fleeting, too precious to not return the kiss. Kinney deepened the kiss. He gently lifted the boy to bring him to a soft patch of grass where they could make love comfortably. Then after they would hold each other close.

"We must leave this place," Kinney whispered into the sun kissed golden hair.

"Not yet, please Mr. Kinney, a few more moments, please," Patrick pleaded.

"Patrick..."

"Shh, I know your meaning. You mean to say that we must leave here, your estates, perhaps our very homeland. To make for another place or country where we may live..."

"And love."

"And love, in peace. I know all this. Just a few moments longer. I want to feel the sun on my face, the sun of our home, the sun of where I first made your acquaintance." Kinney nodded and drew Patrick closer into his chest. Both men sighed loudly, tears stained their faces, they knew they must leave.

"Know this, Patrick Taylor, wherever we may call home, for all time to come, you will always be my heart."

"For all time, Mr. Kinney, you will be my love. For all time."

-end snippet 6-

 


	7. Dada, can I marry you?

Briana, age 4, working in the garden with Brian. She picks a flower and presents it to her Dada.

"Dada, can I marry you?"

"No, Squirt."

"Why?"

"Because one day a handsome prince with flaming red hair is going to marry you."

"Okay, Dada."

*****

Briana, age 11, the hormones have hit, she's in a foul mood. Briana stomps into her bedrom, slamming the door behind her and flops on her bed holding her cramping belly. Brian gently knocks then slips in carrying a tray with two aspirins, juice and a warm compress. Briana scowls but takes the pills, finishes the juice then flops back down on the bed in true drama princess style. Brian places the compress on Bree's abdomen, sits on her bed with a fluffed pillow on his lap. Briana eases over and puts her head on the pillow. Brian gently cards his fingers through her soft golden hair.

"Dada, can I marry you?"

"No, Squirt."

"Why?"

"Because one day a handsome prince with flaming red hair is going to marry you."

"Okay," Bree murmurs as she falls asleep.

*****

Briana, age 20, she opens the front door, slamming it angerly in her wake, cursing, "Asshole!" Then goes into the kitchen and huffs as she sits on a stool at the granite island. Brian puts on the kettle making them each a mug of tea. He slides a mug toward Bree and sits next to her.

"Dada, can I marry you?"

"No, Squirt."

"Why?"

"Because one day a handsome prince with flaming red hair won't be such an asshole and he's going to marry you." 

"Okay." Briana laughs.

*****

Briana, age 26, Brian and Justin are slowly walking up the aisle with Bree. The whole church is filled to capacity with their family and friends to witness the event. Patrick, John and Bobby are at the front, waiting. Patrick is smiling brightly, his hazel eyes filled with love and tears. John and Bobby are beaming with pride and love.

As they approach the alter, Justin gives Bree a hug and a kiss. Then it's Brian's trun.

"Dada, can I marry you?"

"No, Squirt."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because, I'm waiting for you Bree, I love you and I want to marry you."

"My prince!"

Brian gives his daughter to the handsome prince with the flaming red hair.

-end snippet #7-

 


	8. White Picket Fence

  
Author's notes: This is an Emmett and Drew snippet.  


* * *

"Hellooo," the tall flaming queen leisurely answered his phone as he was relaxing in the apartment he shared with his long time partner, Drew Boyd.

"Honeycutt, where the fuck are you?" Brian growled into the phone.

"Where I usually am on a Sunday afternoon. I’m home, relaxing. And don’t call me Honeycutt!"

"Did I interrupt something, I hope?" Brian snickered. He knew full well that he didn’t interrupt anything. Drew was standing next to him.

"Asshole. And not that it’s any of your business, no you didn’t interrupt anything. Drewsie’s out do something footbally."

"Footbally?" Brian arched an amused eyebrow at Emmett’s choice of vocabulary.

"You know, something manly and hunky."

"Oh, that footbally."

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of you screaming at me over the phone?"

"I need you to get your scrawny nelly bottom ass up here to the cottage."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I’m planning a special dinner party and I need the help of the number one party planner in the Pitts."

"Well, perhaps I can put up with your insults for a while."

"Especially when cash is involved," Brian snarked at his friend.

"There is that. When do you want me up there?"

"Like yesterday. Pack a bag for a couple of days. This may take some time. I don’t want you to have to rush off."

"Are you propositioning me?"

"Maybe, but you know my rules about not doing friends. Besides, Justin would have my other ball and not in a positive life affirming way. And then of course, Drew would just kill me." Justin and Drew nodded in agreement.

"True! Okay, I’ll see you in a couple of hours."

"Oh, and Emmett?"

"Yes, Brian?"

"Call when you get to the turn off for our lane. I need you to stop there and park."

"Why?"

"A couple of tree branches came down overnight and we haven’t cleared them yet. Call when you get there, I’ll meet you with the Jeep."

"Your wish is my command." Emmett was equally adept at snark.

*****

"Kinney," Brian snapped into his cell.

"Hello, Sire, I’m here at the edge of the lane."

"Stay put, I’m coming."

"Ooooo!" Emmett loved to tease.

"Oh for fuck’s sake, can it. I’ll be right there."

"I’ll be waiting," Emmett said still giggling.

*****

"Brian, I don’t see any tree branches."

"Shhh."

"Don’t you shush me.... What the...?!" As they drove slowly down the lane, Brian pulled up to a quaint cottage complete with white picket fence. They could see smoke wafting from the chimney.

"Surprise!"

"It’s a house!" Emmett’s eyes grew wide as he stated the obvious.

"At least we know your eyes still work."

"With a picket fence."

"Yes, specifically a white picket fence."

"And Drew, standing on the porch!"

"Honeycutt, you’re getting good at this. A house, with a white picket fence and Drew standing on the porch. Now why don’t you get your ass out of my Jeep and go see Drew."

"I, uh, Brian, what does this mean?"

"Welcome home, Emmett!" Brian cooed softly as he gently shoved the startled man out of the Jeep.

"Oh my God!" Emmett shouted, with tears in his eyes. He made a beeline for Drew and his new house. Brian watched as Emmett threw himself into Drew’s strong arms. They kissed then went into the house but not before Drew gave Brian the thumbs up. Brian drove back to Edna’s Treasures.

*****

"Brian?"

"Yes, Sunshine?"

"Do you think we should go over there and check on them? It’s been two days now."

"Nah, they have food for a few more days and a case of condoms, oh and several economy sized tubes of lube."

"Okay. Bri?"

"Hmm?"

"You’re a very sweet man, you know. He’s always wanted a cozy house with a white picket fence. I can’t believe you and John did that."

"It’s about time those two settled down."

"Like us?"

"Not like us but they’ve been together for a long time and with that special high tech kitchen John installed, Emmett can create all the masterpieces to his fairy heart’s delight."

"I love you, you know."

"I know, Sunshine." Justin snuggled into Brian’s warm embrace.

"But um, Bri, why did you have John put the house so far down the lane and not closer to ours?"

"A case of condoms and several large tubes of lube. It’s the noise factor, Justin. I really don’t want to hear them fucking every night, day, afternoon, and at snack time. Bad enough when the wind’s right, I think I can hear Rachel and George."

"Ew!"

"Yup. And those hedges at the edge of our garden help too."

"Point taken. Um, Bri?"

"Yes, Sunshine?"

"We have several tubes of lube."

"Point taken, let’s go make some noise of our own."

"I’m coming."

"Not yet, but you will!"

 

-end snippet 8- 

 


	9. Dr. Nick

  
Author's notes: This is a Hunter and our original character Nick, based snippet.  


* * *

"I am proud to introduce this year’s valedictorian, Nicholas Shaw!" As the newly graduated doctor, Nicholas Shaw, walked to the podium, he could see his friends and family standing and applauding wildly. Nick beamed at his family then waved everyone down into their seats.

"Honored guests, faculty, my fellow graduates and dear family and friends. I’m still not sure why I was chosen for this honor. Our class has produced wonderful and brilliant doctors so I’ll try to do you all justice." 

Nick paused to let another round of applause quiet down.

"As a teen I volunteered at our local clinic. When I got older and got a job as an orderly at Harrisburg General, I quickly realized how much we were in need of doctors and nurses. We’ve all needed some sort of medical attention in the course of our lives. Without the dedication of the medical and nursing community, many of us would not be here today. I knew where direction of the path that I had chosen for myself was heading.

"There are so many specialties out there today but Infectious Diseases caught my eye. I’ve always loved a good mystery and trying to diagnose an illness and then determine the correct course of treatment seemed to be what I wanted to do. Some people have told me that direct patient care is more important than hiding in a lab with the beakers and slides. But I don’t see it as hiding. I see myself as a detective, hunting down leads, working the theories and in conjunction with the attending physicians and nurses, solving the mysteries of disease and helping our patients with a cure.

"In some cases, there aren’t any cures, no magic pill that will take away the hurt, no miracles but I vow to keep on trying."

Nick paused to take a deep breath. How could he make people understand his vow, his promise to himself to find a cure for what has been termed the incurable. He decided not to try. The ones important to him understood his passion and that’s all that mattered.

"I promised myself that I wouldn’t bore you all with a long speech. Our families want to see each of us walk across this stage to receive our degrees. Let me just say that I’m grateful to all of our faculty, advisors and my fellow students. You’ve each touched me in some way and helped me to achieve my goal. I want to say a special thank you to my parents. Throughout my life you’ve given me love and support. And the occasional kick in the ass when I thought I’d give up and go back to the farm where I thought I belonged."

Nick paused again as the wave of laughter filtered through the auditorium.

"Before I go, I want to express a special thank you to my partner, Hunter. He’s been my inspiration for many years now. You balance out my life, make me see why I do what I do and your dedication has never wavered. Thank you, Hunter, I promise I’ll never let you down." Nick smiled through unshed tears at the man he loved.

"Honored guests, faculty, friends and family, I give you the best bunch of doctors this university has ever produced!" Nick waved at the room filled with eager young men and women itching to start in their chosen fields. The room roared with a deafening cheer.

*****

"Doctor Nicholas Shaw!" the head of the medical college said as he pressed the sheepskin into Nick’s hand. They posed for the photo then Nick went back to his seat. When the ceremony was over, Nick hurried through the crowd and well wishers to the designated spot where he had planned to meet up with his family. After, there was going to be a huge party at his family’s farm.

Nick’s parents and longtime family friends were all there to congratulate him. He was hugged and kissed by everyone, including by his ‘acquired’ family. Even his old Aunt Amy, who hadn’t left Bridgeton in over fifty years was there to offer her congratulations to the first doctor in their family.

Standing off to one side, waiting patiently was the object of Nick’s devotion. Hunter’s bright eyes were shining, his smile beaming. Hunter approached his lover.

"You did it," Hunter said softly.

"I couldn’t have without you," Nick replied.

"I didn’t do anything."

"Sure you did. I seem to recall a few well-placed kicks in the ass," Nick blushed.

"Only returning the favor. Besides, I have an ulterior motive."

"Oh, really."

"Yes, really. I seem to remember someone putting his name down on the duty roster at the clinic. Now that you have all those initials behind your name, you’re not going to renege, are you?"

"Never. Being a part of what you do for the community is important to me. To all of us."

"Then it’s settled."

"I love you, Hunter," Nick stated as he flung his arms around Hunter.

"I love you too, Dr. Nick!"

 

-end snippet 9-


	10. The Prince of Liberty

He strutted down Liberty Avenue in his sexiest clothes. He was planning a night out with the boys at Babylon with a stop at Woody’s before dancing the night away. He didn’t do it often, clubbing wasn’t really his thing but tonight was different. He’d meet the gang at Woody’s.

He was tall, lean and gorgeous but he never really believed he was as good looking as ‘they’ all said. He was what he was, with deep hazel eyes, brown hair and a killer smile. He could eat like a pig and never gain an ounce but he learned to watch what he ate, preferring lean meats, lots of fruit and vegetables and he acquired an annoying rule of no carbs after seven.

As he strolled down the street, he was greeted by many of the Liberty denizens. He had a budding reputation to uphold. He was polite but slightly aloof.

He walked past the shops and boutiques, catching glimpses of himself reflecting back in the windows. He liked what he saw and smiled.

Up the stairs and into Woody’s, he was greeted by everyone he met. He sauntered to the bar to order a Beam. The first sip went down with a burn; he grimaced but took the second sip. That one went down smoother. The alcohol mellowed him out as some of his friends entered the bar. They commandeered a pool table to play several rounds. 

After a while it was time for Babylon. As he got ready to go with his friends, a stunning couple entered the bar. The older man was tall, like himself, lean, taut muscles under his designer but casual clothes. His hair still brunette but with a touch of grey at the temples making him look no less beautiful. His clear piercing hazel eyes made men stop in their tracks. His sexy smirk could still make men and women melt. The blond younger man still had the aura of youth, hiding his true mature age, and that killer smile lit up the whole room. He was as beautiful as his partner.

"Hey, Pop! Hey, Jus."

"Sonny Boy, you ready for Babylon?"

"Yup. We’re leaving now. What are you doing here?"

"Just came from the gallery. Thought we’d stop in before heading back to the cottage."

"I saw your new show, Justin. It’s so good!"

"Thanks, buddy. And you have a good time at Babylon," Justin said to Gus as he reached up to ruffle the young man’s hair giving it that just fucked look his father made famous years before. Gus swiped at Justin’s hand with a giggle. Brian bussed his son’s head with a kiss.

"Have fun, Sonny Boy, and play safe," Brian admonished with love.

"I will, Pop, I promise. And only one drink, no drinking and driving. It’s a long trip back to the cottage," Gus warned his dads, waggling his finger in front of his father’s nose.

"Just when did I become the son?" Brian groused good-naturedly. Justin snaked his arm around his spouse.

"Don’t worry, Gus, he can have a drink. I’m sticking with water." Justin patted his slightly thickening middle.

"I love that little belly of yours," Brian said softly. He lovingly kissed Justin’s cheek.

"That’s because you don’t have one, or an ass," Justin grumbled.

"You have enough for both of us," Brian laughed as Justin stuck his tongue out him.

"Some things never change, thank the Gods! I gotta go. Love you, Pop, Justin." Gus gave his dads a hug then went to join his friends. He stopped at the door to watch his dads for a minute.

"Love you too, Sonny Boy. Come on, Sunshine, one drink, a round of pool and we’re off."

"Right behind ya, old man."

"Watch it with the old shit, you little shit."

The prince of Liberty watched the exchange. He smiled as he shook his head, thanking those mysterious gods that kept a watchful eye over his family. For the prince, life was good.

-end snippet 10-

 

 

 


	11. What Little Gay Boys Are Made of

  
Author's notes: A precursor to the Sunshine Files.  


* * *

Justin shaded in the last bit of Brian's face. The sketch was almost complete and Justin smiled at how well he had captured Brian's concentration as he worked. He used his finger to blend the shading, glancing up at Brian who was working on something at his computer. Brian was so beautiful, classically handsome, and yet with present day good looks. And then there was his sex appeal. It was so flagrant and it happened with very little thought on Brian's part. It was just something he had, and he owned it whole-heartedly.

Brian was attractive nude, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, or in his best suit for work. He was even stunning in his tux, if only Justin could remember that more clearly. He sighed giving his sketch the once over. It was now fully complete. He liked it.

He glanced at Brian again who seemed to be paying him no attention. Justin wondered what Brian's life had been like before Justin came along. Justin knew little bits of Brian's family history and what he knew tended to confuse him. Brian came from a blue collar home with parents who drank too much and treated him like shit. Yet he had turned into this well mannered, when he wanted to be, ad executive. He was a man who commanded attention wherever he went, a man who had everything going for him. Justin had only to compare Brian with Brian's best friend, Michael, to see how far Brian had come. He'd like to find out more about the Kinneys and why Brian was so unlike the rest of them.

Justin had been watching Brian for almost an hour. He was supposed to be sketching but he had spent most of the time just watching. Brian fascinated him in so many ways. The man was an enigma and he could be the ultimate asshole and sometimes he could be extremely tender and most of the time he simply made Justin hard. 

Justin's hand slid down between his legs and he squeezed his dick. It was already semi-hard and he was feeling really horny. His hand pressed against his hardness and he looked longingly at Brian.

"What?" Brian demanded.

"Huh?"

"You've been staring at me for ages," Brian stated. "What the fuck's the matter with you?"

"I'm horny," Justin grinned.

"Hey, that's my job. I'm the professor of horniness."

"You'd make a great professor … of horniness," Justin giggled.

"What's gotten into you tonight?"

"I'm hoping it will be you."  
  
Brian snorted. "Doesn't that happen every night?"

Justin giggled. "Yeah," he said, "regular as clockwork. Are you almost done?"

"Almost, why?"

"Come to bed."

Brian leveled a look at his lover and promptly shut off the computer. "Let's go," he said with that dark, sexy look in his eyes.

Justin didn't need more of an invitation than that. Soon they were naked and kissing and rolling around in the big bed in the loft. 

"You never fail to turn me on," Brian said as he slipped on a condom.

"Just see that's always the case," Justin gasped as Brian's cock drove home.

They rocked together experiencing all the pleasure that they enjoyed together every time they made love or merely fucked. They were perfect for each other, and now that they had finally realized that, nothing was going to come between them. As they reached climax, Brian's fingers slipped between Justin's once more. They were locked together in so many ways and that little gesture had become their way of telling each other that. With a final thrust Brian released his load into the condom feeling Justin gasp and shudder as he came almost at the same time. They rolled apart deliciously spent and let the last tinglings of orgasm course through them.

"That was great," Justin smiled as he rolled against Brian.

"Yeah, great," Brian replied pulling his young lover onto his chest. He liked Justin's head against his heart. It seemed the only place that Justin should be, next to his heart.

"Brian," Justin said playing with one of Brian's nipples. "Tell me about when you were a little boy."  
  
"You sure know how to wreck a mood." Brian looked at the ceiling praying for divine intervention from the God he didn't believe in. He did not want to go there. "I don't want to talk about that."  
  
"Why? I want to know."

"You know I hated my childhood."  
  
"I know, but Michael knows all kinds of things and I know next to nothing."  
  
"Michael doesn't know half as much as he thinks he does."

"Really?" Justin asked sitting up and looking into Brian's eyes.

"Really." 

Justin smiled as he laid his head back down. "If you don't want to talk about the bad stuff, how about telling me about something good that happened when you were a child?"  
  
"What makes you think there was anything good?"

"There had to be."  
  
Brian snorted.

"Please, Brian, I want to know."  
  
Brian sighed and said nothing. He really didn't want to talk about this.

Justin knew he was going to have to take drastic action if he wanted to learn anything about Brian's childhood. His hand reached down and cupped Brian's balls. His fingers rolled them around and he squeezed gently. Brian groaned as Justin slid down and took the head of Brian's burgeoning cock into his warm mouth. Justin held it there just waiting.

"Do something, damn you," Brian said after a minute or two.

Justin let the cock slide out of his mouth but his fingers encircled the shaft holding it upright. He looked into Brian's eyes. "I have a proposal. I'll give you the best blowjob you've ever had if you tell me about one good memory you have from your childhood."

Brian glared at the blue eyes that were looking at him so innocently. "You're a devil. You know that?"  
  
"Of course I am, but I give you the best blowjobs you've ever had, and this will be beyond anything you've experienced yet."  
  
Brian looked thoughtful as he considered Justin's proposal. "What if I really have no good childhood memory to tell you?"

"Then I guess I'll go shower," Justin said starting to roll to the edge of the bed.

"Wait," Brian said grabbing Justin's arm. "I might have something," he said remembering an excursion that had happened when he was about Gus' age or so.

"Good, then spill it," Justin ordered. He should have thought of this sooner.

Brian sighed. "This will be the best blowjob ever, right?"

"Yes," Justin nodded, "and you know I can make good on that promise."  
  
Brian nodded. Justin's blowjobs were by far the best he had ever found, and he had tried out most of the gay population of Pittsburgh. This one should be something special. "Okay," Brian said. "I'll tell you."

Justin laid his head back on Brian's chest. His hand grasped Brian's cock and he slowly moved his hand up and down the shaft as he waited for Brian to start his story. 

Brian hesitated, trying to stall for time. He had so few good memories of his childhood to draw on. Whatever good memories he did have were blocked out along with the bad. But he didn’t want to lie to Justin. Brian made it his life’s work playing with words but when it came to his own life, he had difficulty finding the right ones, other than shit and fucked up. Justin gave Brian's balls a little squeeze and then ran his hand up and down Brian’s shaft to encourage Brian. Justin slid down to tease Brian’s slit. Brian watched as Justin’s pink tongue eased out of his mouth to lap a small drop of pre-cum off the head of Brian’s cock. Brian involuntarily fisted the sheets and arched upwards.

"Tell me," Justin whispered around the crown.

"Ahh," Brian murmured, fighting for words as he felt Justin’s warm breath on his dick.

"Please," Justin whimpered.

"Okay, okay." Brian settled back down onto the mattress and started his story. "Patience," Brian whispered. Justin looked up with a question in his eyes.

"I remember a warm summer day, fresh country air and quiet. So quiet, I could hear crickets and frogs and maybe a stream. I remember tall sunflowers, bigger than me. I remember a nice lady with long grey hair in braids twined around her head and pinned up. There was an old apple tree. I used to sit under the tree hoping an apple would drop so I could eat it. I remember walking with the nice lady into a corn field. I remember Jack, he..." 

Brian stopped talking and grimaced as if the memory caused him pain. Justin crawled back up, laid his head on Brian’s chest, seeking out Brian’s hand and slipping his own into it, offering Brian strength to go on.

"Jack was nice to her. He kissed her on the cheek. I think that was the only time I ever saw Jack kiss anyone." Brian felt Justin nod against his chest and then shiver in the coolness of the loft. Brian reached around to cover them both with the duvet as he went on with his stroll down memory lane.

"I remember a big man with large hands, strong hands with long fingers, and callused but gentle. I remember him lifting me up so I could pick an apple. He looked like Jack but he was so nice. He showed me which apples to pick. ‘Pick those two, Sonny Boy,’ he said. 

They were big, sweet and ready to eat. We sat under the tree and ate them. My apple was so big I could hardly hold the thing. I remember him saying that if you ate plenty of fresh fruit and vegetables, you’d always stay young and beautiful."

Justin looked up; he saw Brian’s face relax as he reminisced about the good memories. He wondered if Brian realized that he got the phrase ‘young and beautiful’ from that man, and ‘sonny boy.’ Brian snaked his hand into Justin’s hair and gently pushed his head back onto his chest. Justin gave Brian’s pec a little kiss to urge him on.

"I remember the big man telling me about frogs, that if you kissed a frog you’d get warts. He was joking but I vowed never to kiss a frog." Brian chuckled and Justin smiled against his skin. "I think I fell asleep under that tree as I listened to the big man talk about the farm; his voice was soft and soothing. The big man and the nice lady always spoke softly, I didn’t know at the time that they were just speaking normally, no shouting or screaming like at my house. I was only there for a short time but that’s when I knew that people could speak to one another without shouting."

Brian fell silent again as Justin had another revelation. He now knew why Brian relished the quiet times in his loft and why Brian preferred speaking in his quiet, breathy tone. It was Brian’s way of fighting against the harshness of his noisy childhood.

"Anymore nice memories?" Justin asked softly. He didn’t feel the need to push Brian.

"I remember a big old dog. I think he was a mutt but he had a lot of shepherd in him. He was a good dog, I remembered the nice lady telling Beauregard to keep an eye on me and he followed me around the whole time. I never felt so safe in my whole life as when that dog was with me."

"I always wanted a dog but my parents thought a dog would be too messy," Justin admitted to Brian. 

Brian secretly wished he had a dog like Beauregard but his lifestyle wouldn’t permit it. It wouldn’t be fair to the dog.

"Anything else?" Justin queried.

"No, not about that day. I do remember going bowling with Jack. I was still little and he didn’t get drunk for once. He took me to a bowling alley but it wasn’t the one he always went to. I don’t know where it was. I think it was next to an old movie theater but it was all boarded up. I thought the bowling alley was falling apart. I heard some people saying that it was going to close up because no one in that part of town went bowling anymore. It had an arcade with pinball machines."

"What kind of machines?" Justin teased, he knew what pinball machines were but he liked teasing Brian about his age sometimes. Brian grumbled but Justin knew he wasn’t angry. Brian ignored the question.

"Jack handed me a bunch of quarters and set me free in the arcade. I could barely reach the buttons but then a step stool appeared and I stood on it to play the game. I had a blast. After I finished my game we went bowling. We had to search a million balls to find one light enough for me to hold but we did. I only knocked down a few pins but it was so much fun. My arm ached for a week. I only wished that, that..."

Justin knew Brian couldn’t continue; all of the good memories were gone. It was time for Brian’s reward.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


  
  



	12. Christmas 2016

  
Author's notes: Gus and Bree know the true meaning of Christmas.  


* * *

Brian pulled the Jeep into a parking space in the last row of the parking lot. They were at least a mile from the mall, but he had said he would do this, and he would. He got out and opened the back door to help Briana get out of her booster seat.

"Thanks for coming with me, Gus," Brian said to his son who was waiting for Bree to climb down out of the big SUV.

"No problem," Gus said. At sixteen he would have liked to have been doing something else, but he knew his father hated the mall. The least he could do for his Dad was to accompany him with his little sister to see Santa. Besides, it might be fun to see the great and finicky Brian Kinney standing in line with hundreds of children. Gus smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling about?" Brian demanded as he locked the car. "This is going to be torture."  
  
"Calm, father dearest, calm. 'Tis the season of peace and good will," Gus said with a chuckle.

"'Tis the season of excess and stupidity," Brian retorted as he took Bree's hand and they started towards the distant mall.

Finally they found Santa ensconced on his throne in the center of the mall. Brian eyed the line of about sixty kids with their mothers waiting to see the Jolly Old Elf.

"Tell me again why we're doing this," Brian scowled at his son.

"Because Bree wants to see Santa and she wanted you to take her," Gus said. He knew there wasn't much that Brian wouldn't do for his daughter. But the fact that they were in the mall about to get in line to see Santa really surprised Gus.

"Look, Dada," Bree called. "Elmo!"

In a shop near the end of the line of people waiting to see Santa was the latest version of Elmo singing and obviously calling to the children who passed by.

"We need to get in line," Brian said.

"Mine," Bree declared pulling on her father's hand to get him to go over to Elmo. "Mine," she repeated as Brian followed along behind her.

"If I get you this, can we go home?" Brian asked hopefully.

"Have to talk to Santa," Bree replied.

"Then let's get into line," Brian said.

"Pweese, Dada, mine," Bree replied staring at Elmo and then looking up into her father's eyes.

"You are so screwed," Gus laughed.

"Okay," Brian sighed. "We'll get Elmo. Gus, here's my credit card. Go buy Elmo and I'll get in the fucking line with Bree."

Gus took the credit card and went into the store. Brian got into line. Bree wanted up so he held her in his arms while they waited for Gus to return.

It wasn't long until a woman wearing a threadbare coat and holding the hand of a little girl with dark curls moved into line behind them. 

"Joey," the woman said calling to a little boy maybe a year or two older than Bree. "Come over here and get into line."  
  
The little boy looked wistfully at the toy train that was going around the track near Santa. He ran over and stood next to his mother and sister.

"Got it," Gus said moving over to stand next to his father and Bree.

"Mine," Bree said reaching for the bag.

"No, Squirt, it's for Christmas," Brian said. "One less thing to ask Santa for."  
  
Bree looked like she might throw a tantrum and then thought better of it. She could wait till Christmas and then she would have Elmo to play with. "'Kay, Dada," she said patting Brian's face. "Down."  
  
Brian set her down and she smiled at the little girl behind her. The girl seemed shy and stepped closer to her mother. The line was moving well. It might only be another hour till they reached Santa.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Brian sighed. He could see a kid up on Santa's lap crying his eyes out. "This has to be the sixth circle of hell for all concerned."

Gus laughed. "You could be right."

They shuffled along a little farther as the line continued to move slowly.  
  
"Mama," they heard the little boy behind them say, can I ask Santa for a train set like that one?" He pointed to the train that continued to speed around its track in the Santa display.

Gus listened for the answer. 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," the lady said with a sigh. "I think you should ask for a new winter coat like we discussed. This one barely fits you anymore."

The little boy looked sad, but he said, "Okay, Mama."  
  
"And I apposed to ask for boots. Right, Mama?" the little girl asked.

"That's right, honey," the lady said caressing the little girl's sweet face. She hated having to tell her children that they had to ask for clothes, but they needed the clothes more. They could only afford either the clothes or the toy, not both.

Bree had been watching the little girl and her mother. Bree had a long list of things she wanted to ask Santa for and none of them were clothes. Brian was glaring at the line in front of him willing the people to move faster. He didn't seem to have heard any of what was going on.

"Dad, I'm going to go get something. Can I charge it on your credit card and pay you back later?" Gus asked.

"Sure," Brian said absently as the line inched forward. He wondered when this day of torture would end.

Bree watched the little girl who was trying not to look at Bree. She kept ducking behind her mother and looking at other people. Bree wondered why she wasn't friendlier.

"Hi," Bree said finally when the little girl looked at her again. The girl didn't say anything. "My name's Bree. Who you?"

"Lily," the little girl finally said in a soft voice.  
  
"Hi, Lily."  
  
"Say hi to Bree," her mother prodded the little girl.

"Hi, Bree."  
  
Bree smiled. "I got a Elmo in that bag," she said proudly.

Lily looked longingly at the bag. "Could I ask Santa for Elmo?" Lily asked her mother.

The lady sighed and looked about ready to cry. "No, honey, remember the boots."

Lily looked at the floor, "'Kay, Mama," she whispered.

Bree frowned and looked up at her Dada. "Up, Dada," she said. Brian picked her up awkwardly as he was still holding the Elmo bag.

"We're almost there, Bree," he said as the child ahead of them went to sit on Santa's knee.

"Santa," Bree smiled as her attention went to the man with the white beard and the red suit.

"I wonder what's taking Gus so long," Brian said as he looked around for his son.

"Sir, sir," Santa's elf said. "Your daughter is next."  
  
Brian set Bree down and she ran up the steps to Santa. There were no tears from Bree as she happily sat on Santa's lap, had her picture taken and told Santa her list of toys.

Brian moved around to the other side where Bree would come down when she was finished. He paid for the pictures of Bree with Santa that Justin insisted they should have. Then Bree ran down the ramp and clung to Brian's leg.

"I tell Santa everything," she said.

"I bet you did."  
  
"Home now?" Bree asked.

"As soon as I get your photos, and we find Gus."

"There Gus," Bree said pointing to her brother who was hurrying towards them carrying a big bag from the same store where he had got Elmo.

"What have you got there?" Brian asked as they finally handed him the photos.

"Um … where's the lady who was behind you in line?" Gus asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Brian demanded.

The woman was just moving over to wait where they were standing. Lily and her brother were sitting on Santa's knee.

"Would you like the photos of your children?" Santa's elf asked her.

The lady shook her head with a look of regret on her face.

"Let's go, Gus," Brian said.

"Just a minute," Gus replied. "Ma'am, I hope you don't mind but I heard your little boy say he wanted a train set. I loved trains when I was little, so Merry Christmas." Gus handed the woman the bag he had returned with.

"Oh my, I couldn't take that," she protested refusing to accept the bag.

"Sure you can," Gus said. "I hope you and your son have a Merry Christmas."  
  
"Are you sure?" the woman asked looking into Gus' eyes.

"Very sure."

She took the bag from Gus.

Bree had been watching all this. "Dada, give Lily Elmo," Bree said having watched her brother carefully.

"Who's Lily?" Brian asked bewildered at what was happening.

"That Lily," Bree said pointing at the little girl still up on Santa's knee.

Gus took the bag from Brian and handed it to the lady. "For Lily," he said as the woman wiped a tear from her eye. "That was great, Bree," Gus said picking up his sister and kissing her cheek. "I'm very proud of you."  
  
"I share," Bree replied with her winning smile.

"You have wonderful children," the woman said to Brian as he stepped back from the photo booth.

"I know I do. I'm very proud of both of them," Brian said kissing Bree and squeezing Gus' shoulder.

"You're sure this is all right," the lady asked indicating the bags in her hands.

"As Gus said, very sure. And if you wait a minute or two, your photos will be ready to take home," Brian said as the two children ran down the ramp to their mother. "Have a Merry Christmas."  
  
"Thank you all so much," the lady said with tears of joy in her eyes.

Brian ushered his children out of the mall. He picked up Bree and they started the long walk towards the SUV. 

"I'll pay you back for the train set," Gus told his father.

"No you won't," Brian stated. "That was a wonderful thing to do, Gus. I have the best children in the whole world." Brian felt like crying. He was so proud of them both.

"Love you, Dad."

"Love you, Dada," Bree chimed in as she kissed her father's face.

"I think Kinnetik is going to make a large donation to the local toy drive," Brian added.

"That's great," Gus smiled. "Merry Christmas, Dad."

"Merry Christmas, son."  
  
"Merrwy Chwistmas, Dada, Gus," Bree said not to be outdone. They were all happily laughing as they reached the SUV. The Christmas spirit had actually hit the Kinney family, and at the mall of all places.  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  


 

 

 


	13. Baby Steps

  
Author's notes: Briana's first steps from a different perspective.  


* * *

****

Baby Steps

****

Late Winter, early Spring was a quiet time at Edna's Treasures. Sunday afternoon in March was just that, quiet. The sun porch with its well insulated and tempered glass kept out the frigid March winds. The long dining table, with its accompanying chairs were 'resting' along one side of the room allowing the wicker furniture more prominence. They wouldn't be needed until the next huge family gathering. The table blocked the side porch entrance but it didn't matter. The door was kept closed until the Spring thaw.

Brian loved this time of year. The room was cozy, his brother had guaranteed that with the installation of baseboard heating and special heating coils that ran under the slate flooring. Soft music was wafting through the air. Justin was painting on his 'studio' side of the porch. He was working on a large canvas that reflected the bleak gray skies of March but with the promise of Spring with hints of color. Justin happily painted, swaying with the music. Brian was lounging on a cushioned wicker chaise while, under the pretense of reading the newspaper, he indulged in his habit of Sunshine watching.

John also found the winter months relaxing. He had the time to design his special commissions and recharge his batteries after the long and arduous building season. He was resting on the accompanying chaise, catching up with the latest best selling mystery. Bobby was snoring softly at his side, cradled protectively by John.

The coming of Spring was the hardest on Bobby. As a business attorney who specialized in not for profit organizations and other charitable businesses, the tax season was the worst time of year. Bobby was exhausted. He pale skin took on an unhealthy pallor and there were dark circles under his eyes. He went to work early and got home very late. John demanded that he take the weekend off under penalty of being 'cut off' and whatever other threat he could muster. Brian added his own threats and glares into the mix. Justin assured the red-head that there was no use in fighting the Kinney men; he had better just go along quietly. John catered to Bobby and made sure the cottage remained calm and quiet so that Bobby could catch up on his sleep.

The children were happily occupied on a big thick futon cushion that was on the floor in the middle of the room in full view of their doting parents. Briana was soon to celebrate her first birthday, Patrick was four. Although typical children, they both appeared to understand the need for quiet time. Patrick was coloring in one of his books while Bree assisted him. Surrounding them were all of Bree's stuffed animals and in between helping Patrick, Bree kept up a steady conversation with her animal friends. A tray of their favorite snacks and juice was sitting on a nearby table. Both kids were dressed warmly but casual in little sweatsuits. Patrick loved wearing his thick wooly socks, a habit he had gained from his Dad, John. Bree, on the other hand, seemed to take after her Dada. If she wasn't wearing her baby shoes, Briana somehow kicked off her socks and remained barefoot.

Brian temporarily abandoned his perusal of his spouse's ample assets to watch the children at play. Patrick with his fiery red hair, concentrating on his coloring. Bree, babbling away, relaying some important fact to her doll, her little toes wiggling as she conversed. Brian, who had fallen hopelessly in love with his little princess the moment she was born, was completely enthralled by Bree's toes. He never spoke of it out loud, fearing ridicule, but Brian loved his daughter's feet and toes. He took every possibility to kiss and tickle the petite digits. Chalk up another guilty pleasure for big bad Brian.

It also seemed that Brian wasn't the only one in the family that was obsessed with Briana's feet. Or rather, with what her feet were supposed to help Bree do, walk. It appeared to Brian that every 'mother' in their family was becoming impatient with the fact that Bree was not yet walking.

"Justin was running at nine months!"

"Michael just picked himself up at ten months and walked out the back door."

"Gus was trying to take his first steps at eight months."

"WHY ISN'T BRIANA WALKING?!" That was the latest catch phrase and Brian was getting sick of hearing it. Claire was Brian's only ally other than the boys of Edna's Treasures. 

"She'll walk when she's ready to walk," Claire would say to Brian. 

Brian focused on Bree. She was sturdy, compact like her father. Her chubby baby thighs were hiding the muscles that would one day give him and Justin a run for their money and win Bree a soccer scholarship. 'Fuck them all,' Brian thought to himself. She'll walk when she's has somewhere to go. Brian smiled to himself then went back to Sunshine watching.

"Brian, look," John whispered as he softly shook Bobby awake. The men of the cottage focused their attention to the tiny blond tot who had crawled to the edge of the cushion and then with a mighty shove, pushed herself to her feet. Justin put down his brush as Brian put his paper on his lap. Everyone watched as Bree teetered but remained upright. All of her focus was on her bottle of juice that was on the table. Not wanting to frighten the child or cause her to lose her balance, the men tried to remain calm. Each man reached out ready to catch Bree if she fell. Justin slowly moved in closer.

Bree managed the few steps to the table but was way too short to reach her juice. Patrick, saw his fathers and his uncles all wearing the same very silly and sappy grin and doing nothing to help his cousin reach her juice. He gallantly got up off the cushion and went to his cousin's rescue. He handed Bree her bottle then gently guided the now exhausted tot back to the futon where she laid down and promptly fell asleep. Patrick gave his dads and uncle an exasperated look then curled around his cousin and fell sleep.

The men of Edna's Treasures giggled like school boys then each went back to his previous occupation.

Justin went back to his easel, quickly changing canvases then capturing the moment when his daughter took her first steps. Bobby laid back down burying himself next to John and began to softly snore. John picked up his book, kissed his spouse then resumed reading.

Brian had enough of his paper, took a small quilt off the back of his chaise to cover the children. He smiled lovingly at the treasures on the cushion then settled himself back onto his lounger to continue to indulge in one of his favorite pastimes, Sunshine watching.

So ends Baby Steps. 


End file.
